For a container which discharges plural (contents, for example, shown in Patent document 1 and FIG. 13 of Patent document 2, a container equipped with a container body having a bead portion and a valve assembly fixed on the opening of the container body is known. The valve assembly of the container has a plug body which fixes two valve structures and a cover cap which unites the components of the valve assembly and fixes the valve assembly to the container body.